Jake Fitzgerald
Jake Fitzgerald is a main character of Scream. He was portrayed by Tom Maden. He was the best friend and right-wing man of Will Belmont, and despite his always-changing line-up of ladies, he seems to constantly pine after a notorious mean girl Brooke Maddox, as they have history having known each other years prior to some of the others. Jake knows some Spanish, in which he will frequently use to charm a girl into thinking he’s well-traveled and cultured. Months after they survive Piper Shaw's murder spree, Jake and Brooke are still together. However, when Emma Duval returns to Lakewood in I Know What You Did Last Summer, they have an argument which leads to their break-up. Later in the episode, after Brooke leaves him, he quietly professes his love for her to himself. Jake goes off but is attacked by The Killer, who imprisoned and chained him up with a bear trap before disemboweling him with a scythe. In Happy Birthday to Me, his death is revealed to the public when his corpse falls from an open banner, with the blood splattering all over Brooke. Season 2 * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1st Episode) Jake gets his foot stepped on a bear-trap. While he screams and yells in pain, The Killer appears, gripping an aluminum baseball bat and knocks Jake unconscious. gruesomely murdered by The Killer. Later, Jake awakens inside of a barn but gets whacked unconscious after trying to drag himself outside. Towards the end of the episode, Jake again awakes but this time, hangs upside down from a chain. Jake screams and begs for mercy but he is gutted by The Killer. * Psycho (2nd Episode) Audrey Jensen finds Jake's gutted corpse in a storage unit, but can't tell anyone, as the killer was blackmailing her to keep her silent. * Happy Birthday to Me (4th Episode) At the Lady Of The Lake pageant, The Killer decides to smuggle Jake's body in the banner, intending to reveal his death by dumping his body right in front of Brooke. After the Banner is opened, Brooke gets dumped in Jake's blood from head to toe. Suddenly, Jake's disemboweled corpse falls, landing right in front of Brooke's feet. Petrified, Brooke lets out a scream of heartbreak and horror. * When a Stranger Calls (12th Episode) At the Zenith Theater, a video clip of Jake screaming in fear before getting his stomach sliced wide open. Death Shortly after Brooke broke up with him, Jake decided to go somewhere holding a gasoline can. Jake discovers a wind-up pig toy and walks towards it, only to step into a bear trap. Jake falls to the ground, screaming in pain, only to see The Killer walking towards him. The Killer then knocks him unconscious with a red bat, and he wakes up in a barn. He sees a brown bat in the corner near the barn doors with stick it notes attached to it, the notes reading: "What can you do with this, Boy Interrupted". He uses it to break the chain on the door, only for a car's headlights to turn on, and The Killer appearing and dragging him back into the barn. We then find Jake waking up again, this time hanging upside down. The Killer emerges holding a scythe, Jake pleads and tries to defend himself via a table side sickle which he swipes at the Killer but loses grip of, the scythe then bouncing across the ground near the Killer's feet. Jake begins screaming and pleading for mercy by yelling, "Screw you! No! No!! NOOO!!!" Without hesitating, The Killer swings the scythe downward upon Jake's sternum, viciously slicing the upper part of his torso wide open, spilling a large portion of his stomach and blood as he instantly died. Personality Jake is a suave, vivacious gentleman and as any gracious host would, treats Brooke with warmth. Jake is a kind-hearted, charismatic, yet rebellious jock of the school. Incredibly social and hospitable towards all of whom he meets, Jake has a habit of disobeying the firm rules of his antisocial master, frequently resulting in trouble. Nevertheless, after Brooke, he is arguably Will's closest friend, as Will often turns to Jake for erasing files they had with an involvement with Nina and Tyler. Jake's free-spirited and rebellious personality often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Will, whom prefers to abide strictly by his friend's rules as to avoid any trouble. As shown many times in the series, however, Jake values Will like a brother, and vice versa. Jake is also depicted as a chivalrous ladies' man, as Will often goes to him for love advice dealing with his feelings for Emma. In addition to this, he can be rather flirtatious and often speaks in a suave, smooth tone. This is most frequently seen during his interaction with Brooke. He is also somewhat of a womanizer.